1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inkjet printers, and more particularly to an inkjet printer spit cup assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known inkjet printers include those having an inkjet printer head attached to a movable printhead carrier which enters a maintenance area (outside the printable area of a sheet of paper) to energetically fire (spit) ink drops from the ink jet nozzles of the inkjet printer head to clean the ink jet nozzles of any clogged ink. Such ink drops are collected in a horizontally-oriented spit cup as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,779. The spit cup has a central hole allowing it to be placed over a vertical boss (post) molded into part of the printer base. The spit cup rotates in one direction about the boss as ratchet teeth on the outer circumference of the spit cup are engaged by a projection on a maintenance sled pushed by the moving carriage. A back-stop spring biases the spit cup toward the projection on the maintenance sled. The back-stop spring prevents counter-rotation of the spit cup as the maintenance sled returns to its starting position when the printhead carrier moves back out of the maintenance area. The back-stop spring represents additional material and assembly cost. Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved inkjet printer spit cup assemblies.